FateSpiral Warrior
by Sierra166048
Summary: Zelretch finds Simon spending his life drilling holes and offers him a chance to bring fighting spirit to another world. Kamina and Saber summoned as servants. Just an idea, may or may not continue it. M for whatever.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the badassery that is Tengen Toppa Gurren Laggan or the amazing that is Fate/Stay Night. They are owned respectively by, Gainax and Type-Moon.

"Simon the Digger."

I momentarily stopped my digging to take a glance around, no one was there. Heh. Must be hearing voices. I resumed the slow and arduous task of spinning my drill into the dirt.

The act was calming. The slow monotonous sound of metal biting dirt. Always moving forward. With each turn of the drill I was just a bit farther. It was soothing.

"Simon."

That voice again. I pause, then huff a bit angrily, and look up again. Trying to see who the heck was talking to me.

Well at least it was someone.

He was an elderly man, grey hair and cane. His clothes were black. His eyes were a dark red.

"What do you want?"

"Well my dear Simon, your time in this realm has come to pass, as you yourself have said. Passing it on to the next generation and such. So I'm inviting you to come to another world that could use some of your... fighting spirit." He ended the last part with a chuckle.

"So you're offering a new life basically?"

"Eh, not exactly, you'll keep your memories and abilities... but other than that yes."

I stood up and took a time to ponder over my life that I had already lived. All the friends I had, Rossiu, Gimmy and Darry. Yoko... Nia. I sighed, Bro... what do you think?

Yea. I should.

"I'll go, but give me some time."

"You want to say goodbye to your brother?"

"Uh, yeah, how'd you know?"

"I've taken an interest in you, so I know some stuff. Here take my hand and I'll get us there." Holding his hand we... teleported I guess. One moment I was in the tunnel and then I was on the hill where Kamina's grave was.

It was nostalgic, the cloak was still hung on the sword and waving in the wind just as I remembered. It brought to mind all the things I had already done in my life.

I took a deep breath, "Well... Bro. I'm going. Away from this world. Off to another adventure. Heh, I can't have a peaceful life can I? That's just the way Team Dai-Gurren rolls. Just who do I think I am? Well, you'll always be with me, in my heart, because true men never die. Watch over everyone for me." Some tears were beginning to find themselves onto my face.

"You ready?"

"Yea, lets go."

The man smiled back at me. "Grab my hand again."

The land around us began to sway and spin. We were moving. Must be how it feels to go between dimensions. The swaying began to stop and the land around me was black. Huh... where was I?

The same man who took me here gave me some passing words as he dropped me off, "Oh, by the way, you're gonna be a little younger than you are, so have fun." He chuckled again.

My sight began to return, there was fire, lots of it. And... my body... was mine... when I was... seven! That old man! A little younger my ass!

The black scene about me changed to reveal a land on fire. It was everywhere and close. Close enough to burn my skin. "Agh!" I screamed. Damnit, that stupid man. I was having a nice life and now I am stuck in a fire.

I looked around, fire and more fire surrounded me. Wait. There was a small opening in a direction. I willed myself to walk to it. It was slow going as the fire crept closer, looking to seal off the exit. But I persevered, as the black smoke began to surround me. It filled my lungs, causing me to cough. The fire began to close even more. No! The opening was shut!

Damnit all. I became dizzy, the heat overwhelming me. I stumbled backwards, then finally falling onto the hard ground beneath me. The fire was so... huge, it was devastating.

If I meet that guy in the afterlife I am going to beat him.

Softly, a low, almost crying voice drifted into my ears. "Please, please be alive."

The haze in my vision was slowly turning black, but I managed to catch a glimpse of a man with messy black hair in an all black outfit, holding something... gold and blue. But the darkness overcame me and I was gone.

Scene Change

Ten years gone by since I've been in this world. I guess I could say I had a peaceful sort of life. My appearance was the same growing up. I hit my growth spurt some time before I had originally, for what reason, I don't know. My left eye was a spiral, much like how Lordgenome's eyes were. I think it looks pretty badass. Growing up again was quite an experience I have to say, considering I'm not that scared guy anymore, so I guess I could say that I began to act more like Kamina. No tattoos though. Or walking around with no shirt.

I prefer to walk around in a pair of low rise black jeans, held up much in the same haphazard way my bro wore his pants. I wore a simple white undershirt. Nothing to complicated. But then again on school days I had to have that jacket. Not as badass as my other jacket though. In my closet I kept a coat like the one that I wore the time the team beat the anti spiral. I got my goggles, and I wore them how I had before nearly all the time.

Life was peaceful, only real eventful thing was when my adoptive father died, Emiya Kiritsugu. He left me his name and household. So I was Emiya Simon. I had friends, like Fujimura-sensei or Sakura-chan.

I even picked up kendo from Fujimura, I guess as a way to honor Bro. Pretty good at it too, but that was probably due to all the fighting I did. I didn't go out of my way to cause trouble, I just stopped people from troubling others, saving them.

Being an "ally of justice" as Kiritsugu so put it. My way of honoring him, carrying on his hopes and dreams.

One interesting thing was that he was a magus, and I asked him to train me in it. He gave me the basics, but I didn't have much skill with it. I could only realistically use reinforcement and projection, though sometimes I fell back into using spiral power for those things.

That was an interesting development, learning to use spiral power for those things. I've lately been trying to combine magic and spiral power.

Those thoughts followed me as I walked out of the high school I was attending, night descending as the sound of metal striking metal reached me. It was fast and scattered. The sounds of a fight.

Curious, who would be fighting on the school grounds at this time, possibly a gang.

I dashed toward the sound, rounding a corner to see two men fighting. One, dressed in a red coat was swinging two white and black swords. The other, wearing blue, had a blood red spear.

They didn't seem to notice me, at least until I stepped on a twig. The jump suited one, turned around to look at me and gained some sort of sadistic smile on his face.

"Well, what do we have here? Sorry kid, but you can't see this." With those few words, he disengaged his current opponent and dashed toward me, spear leading.

Luckily, all the fighting I had done before kicked in and got me to dodge out of the way while I was stuck in my confused state. That jolt pulled me out though. I moved myself into a kendo stance and called upon the spiral power to form the shade blade that Gurren Laggan used. Obviously a smaller version.

It materialized in a glow of green energy into my hand.

"You got good reflexes kid, but humans can't fight on par with servants?"

I smirked at that, "Heh, kick logic to the curb and do the impossible, that's Team Dai-Gurren's way!"

"I like you kid, Servant Lancer, let us fight,"

"Emiya Simon."

With that he disappeared. He was faster then me obviously. Well at the moment. But he was fast enough that I had to barely block his attacks to stay alive. I couldn't muster an offensive.

The fight began to pick up. We became blurs. I managed to put in an attack every now and then. A slash there, a stab here, each of them he easily picked off, and then put me back on the defensive. Damn. I need to fight back. I can't just die.

He came in with a chest height thrust and I went to block it. With a flick of the lance, my sword was flying wide, leaving me open for an attack. I saw it. He saw it. And he knew I knew it. He looked me in the eyes and gave me a grin, seeming to say _"Good fight."_ Then proceeded to put his lance in my chest.

A squelch sounded out as he withdrew the blade, eliciting a spray of blood. I fell forwards toward the ground, on my knees, then finally onto my face. My body was cold. The ground was wet from my pooling blood. My vision began to fade. I could see... hazy legs stepping toward me before my world went black. I heard, quietly, words spoken, "Why did it have to be you?"

Scene Change

"Ugh," I grunted.

My eyelid flitted open and closed. Light. Too bright. My head pounded. I could hardly form coherent thoughts.

Why did I feel like I had the worst hangover in my life?

"Where am I?" I asked no one in particular. Ugh, light. Too much light.

I held my eyes shut for a bit. Focusing on that, only that. I held them closed, for about half a minute. Then, slowly, my eyes were drawn open. Initially the light assaulted me again.

Eventually, it dulled, and I could make out shapes. Fully open, I could see clearly now. I glanced around. Ok, I was back at home... how was I at home, last I remember I was at school and then fighting some guy in a jumpsuit... ah fuck. The rest of the memories rushed back. The lance in my heart. The feminine voice that sounded strangely familiar.

So, I had survived a mortal wound and some girl had taken me home. Eh, I've had weirder.

Huh, it was dark, moonlight was flitting through the windows. Wait, night? Why the hell was it so bright just now. Fuck.

My head was still pounding. The rush of memories seemed to worsen it.

Ugh, what to do. I flung my arm out to my side and tried to steady myself as I stood up.

I nearly fell back down but I somehow caught myself. Standing and sudden falling were not helping my head. My vision regressed back into its fuzzy stage.

The only sounds about me were the sounds of my stumbling and my head pounding. After attempting to stand the pounds hurt more, like a giant wave washing over me in conjunction with my heartbeats.

Ok, next step. Denying the constant beating and shitty vision, I attempted a step forward. Key word, attempted.

I fell, hilariously if I was watching myself. Immediately after my foot had lifted off of the ground I lost balance and fell forward, giving a loud "Umph" as my face hit the floor.

I think I vaguely heard the sound of the shoji door sliding open. All my pains and adding in the pain from hitting my face resulted in my not caring at all.

At least until I felt a foot under me and push me over.

I gave a groan.

In front of me, I could see, clearly because for some reason my vision decided to right itself now, the same blue haired jump suited spear wielding guy that had already tried to kill me.

"Eh, your tough kid. But this time I'll make sure your dead." That shot open my eyes, somehow being an end to the pain in my head and ending the beating in my ears. Once again, instincts honed from war and battles saved me again.

As the lance descended I rolled away and onto my feet. Immediately I dashed out of the room and into the courtyard.

I could initially tell he was surprised at my speed and reaction, but followed me out soon after.

I was clearheaded now. I could understand what was going on. Spiral power began to once again flow through my body. Strengthening, accelerating... evolving. That was what was the essence of spiral power. Moving beyond what one was a moment before.

It wasn't immediate. I wasn't able to attain immediately the power I had before, I hadn't the recent training and practice to do so. But it was flowing again. I hadn't used in such earnest. Not even the fight earlier today. But now. It... it was invigorating. I reveled in it. The power to rewrite the universe. Infinite power.

But it didn't come without a price. Too much, and it would result in the Spiral Nemesis. Buuuuuut I didn't give a shit about that. Me and my friends would defeat the Spiral Nemesis.

So it went in this fight. He was laughing at me. Enjoying the fight. He almost seemed to mirror Lordgenome with that smile of his. He was obviously holding back ever somewhat. But he was matching me as I grew. The growth started out slow, but I could feel it speed up, accelerating, spinning faster and faster.

But for all that, he kept up. I weaved, ducked, rolled, jumped, dashed the best I could. I even got a few attacks in at the speed he maintained himself.

I wasn't strong enough though. Not yet. Given some time, I would. But now. No. I saw it coming. I was exhausted. The exertion was getting to me.

A spin kick. Smoothly done, no wasted movement, a simple spin and powerful kick to my torso, tossing me back, through the open doors of another building in the compound.

I vaguely recognized the building I flew into as the workshop. My workshop. The place where I worked on improving my magecraft. Not that I knew much. I could use Reinforcement, Structural Analysis and some Projection. For some reason I projected best drills and swords. Interesting to say the least.

Bitch that hurt, me hitting and rolling across the ground. I managed to move my head up to see the lance wielding man appear over me, prepared to strike.

Time slowed. The lance moved forward, slowly as I watched it.

Was this it? No. It wasn't. I am Simon the Digger. Simon Emiya. The leader of team Dai-Gurren. Defeater of the Anti-Spiral. Spiral Warrior.

I was not going to end here. I was not going to lose.

Closer and closer the lance approached.

I stared at it in fury.

It was a small tingle, on my left and on my right hand. Then two circles rising from the floor. One red, the other green. Two forms formed from the circles, I barely caught a glimpse of a sword striking the lance coming towards me.

Lancer vanished at the sound of metal striking metal.

Two voices I heard. "I am servant Saber/Servant Saber, at your service."

"At your call, I have come forth/ You called, and I have appeared."

"I ask of you, are you my master?/Are you my master?"

I could see the two of them clearly. One, a blond haired girl, green eyes, silvery armor and a blue skirt. The other was familiar... shirtless, pants held up haphazardly by a singular belt, a red cape... the blue hair... purple hilted sword... red sunglasses...

One word came to mind. One singular word that I held dear to my heart.

"Bro?"

AN: So this is just an idea, I already have another chapter, but I don't know if I will go on with it after that. Further information there


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the badassery that is Tengen Toppa Gurren Laggan or the amazing that is Fate/Stay Night. They are owned respectively by, Gainax and Type-Moon.

"Bro?"

The word came unbidden from my lips as I stared at the man standing in front of me who looked exactly like Kamina. The glasses, the blue hair, the red cape, everything was the same.

But, he was dead? Right? Well, physically, but spiritually always on in my heart. Besides, I was in a different world. This should be... impossible.

I snorted at that thought. If I knew anything about my Bro, it was that I knew that he did the impossible.

His voice drove me from my stupor, "Simon? What are you doing here? Wait. You're the one who summoned me aren't you?"

I rubbed the back of my head sheepishly, "Uh, I guess?" I honestly had no idea what was going on.

The girl drew us out of our conversation. "Excuse me, but there seems to be a danger outside, I shall go take care of it."

I struggled to my feet as Kamina snapped his head over to the blond, "Wait up missy, let me do this, it's a true man's duty, besides, I need to protect my Bro."

The lady looked gob smacked at what he had said to her. Standing still long enough with a vacant expression across her face long enough for me to stumble my way to the door of the workshop and Kamina to walk on out.

I smiled as he begun his speech facing the man in blue. "Hey hey hey hey Hey HEY! You've got a lot of guts waltzing on in trying to kill my Blood Brother. But you know what, that's gonna end now."

Off to my side I could see the blue clothed girl just watching on in, I think... incredulity, or was it disbelief at Kamina. The Lancewielder was doing much the same with a reply, "Yea? So? Who are you? Saber?"

I couldn't see it but I knew Kamina had a giant grin gracing his face. He reached up and detached his cape, letting it flutter off to the side, held by what seemed to be nonexistent wind. I had the feeling his was about to do something incredibly stupid that I would totally approve.

"Saber is my class, but you better listen up, cause I got something to tell you." Knew it. I

"The legends and reputation of team Gurren echoes far and wide, from across universes to all time periods. And when they speak of it's badass leader. A man of great strength, the paragon of masculinity, a man of unstoppable will. They are talking about me! The mighty Kamina!" With the end of speech he spun sword around his body, unsheathed it, and tossed the sheath to the side. All in one move. Presented in front of him, was the impossibly long sword held out in one hand.

I coughed behind him to get his attention. He glanced back at me.

"Uh, Its dai-Gurren now and I was kinda the leader, now it's Gimmy."

"Ah, well then. The former badass leader." He gave me a grin and turned back to face the blue haired man. "Well, lets go!"

Kamina dashed forward with inhuman speed, red light blurring behind him.

The fight was an art. The lance wielder blurring in blue and Kamina in red. Strikes moving at impossible speeds and strength, shockwaves rocketing off of each of them. The jumped, flipped and dashed all over the courtyard, sometimes taking to the roof.

The two were magnificent fighters, obviously so. The spear wielder was agile and a master of his chosen weapon, each move flowing from one to another. A thrust curving into a slash, a quick spin backwards and coming down on an overhead swipe.

Kamina, well he was much like how he was back when he was alive, raw skill and instinct. No defined style, simply moving. That ended up in him using larger movements than he needed, but I could say that he was always like that, the image of the leader of Team Gurren.

The two came together in a clash, waves of air bursting off of each other as sword met spear, both sides struggling to overcome each other. They moved finally, jumping backwards to give each other a reprieve.

The blue man spoke first, "You're good. I'll give you that. As to be expected from one of the Saber class, the strongest of the seven classes."

Classes? What is this, some kind of deadly video game? Wait, if they are classes, Kamina is a Saber, because he uses a sword, then the guy in front is a lancer? I'd guess that. And that means he has some other name.

"But you revealed your identity, and I don't recognize it from any legends. You, are interesting." Lancer continued.

Kamina interrupted him before he could continue, "Enough talk. Time to decide this, as true men, facing death before oneself and taking on all comers."

The other smiled, before taking up a position with legs wide and spear pointed at the ground.

"Gae." The spear began to radiate... bloodlust. The scent was overwhelming, the spear taking on a dark aura, focused on the head. He dashed forward, spear pointed to the ground still and slowly rising to stab at Kamina.

Kamina moved to, he could dodge, the spear was far enough away that he had plenty of time to move out of the way. Closer and closer it came to him.

"BOLG!" Lancer yelled out as he stabbed Kamina through the chest.

Wait, that was impossible. Kamina was moving. He wasn't in the way of the spear. What had happened?

The head plunging into and through Kamina, emerging from his back in a spray of blood. It brought unbidden memories to my mind. Thymilph in his gunman, Byako, wielding his his enormous spear with such ferocity. Beating him to death, not giving a moment's respite. Me atop the dai-gunzan, staring down at them in horror. The feeling of helplessness, then after the feeling of despair, of failure. My bro, dead.

No! I wouldn't let this happen. Not again, I just met him again and now he was going again. He had to be alive, just like last time. I could stop the guy and we'd get Bro to a hospital. Just had to be quick.

Around me the green spiral energy laced the air about me. If I had looked to my side I would probably have seen the blond haired girl looking at me with analytical eyes.

But I didn't, I was focused on the thought of my bro dying again. The words escaped my lips as I dashed forward at the blue haired man as he pulled the spear out of Bro's body, eliciting another spray of blood, from both sides.

If I listened hard enough I would have heard the deep beeping of a core drill. I didn't. My fist was coming forward to strike the man in front of me across the face. I didn't notice it turning into a drill. I roared in anger.

My speed and attack must have surprised him, as he barely dodged and moved back. He laughed at me, "The hell kid, why do you keep getting better. Every fucking time, I think I got you, but no, you gotta pull something outa your ass. Not that its anything bad, it gives a good fight/"

I was about to reply until I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Just who, the hell, do you think I am."

I froze, looking behind me, Kamina was standing, his wound bleeding profusely. Damnit.

He gave me that smile I remember so well. The one that said "I believe in you, because you believe in me."

It calmed me. I smiled back at him as he looked in my eyes. "You ready to do that?"

I knew what he was talking about, subconsciously. "That."

"Yea that." He said with his grin covering his face. I gave him my own as we stood side by side facing the man in blue.

He looked at us in confusion, "That?"

I don't think our smiles could grow any wider. "This." We said together calmly.

Spiral energy began to swirl about us, a green light in the white moonlight. Covering and swirling about us.

"Blood Brother Combo!" Our forms shifted, spiral energy once again gathering as we combined, becoming a being of Spiral energy, forming and swirling about us, making arms, legs. A red cape, and star glasses covered our face. I believe this was the form I took in the end against the Anti-Spiral.

Our voices mixed, we roared out "Finishing Move!"

We threw the shades blades forward, impossibly fast. Lancer couldn't dodge. He hadn't a chance. The tips pierced through his legs and arms, splaying him out before us.

The spiral energy coalesced out from us, forming numerous smaller drills before joining into a singular thin drill stretched out from our right hand. We struck the customary pose as we raised it to the sky.

"Giga, Drill!"

It doubled, tripled, and continued to increase in size, before it was a giant piece of green spiral energy, nearly three times our size. We lowered it in front of us, set the drill spinning and tensed our legs for our inevitable launch forward, our left hand clutched against it to guide it.

"Breakerrr!" We shouted into the night as we launched forward, spiral energy spewing out from behind us. Lancer had no chance. Restrained by the blades, we drilled through him, leaving a clean hole through his torso. He said the words, "Good fight," before vanishing into several small particles drifting into the wind.

The residual spiral energy lit up the night sky in various hues of greens and reds whilst the swirling spiral energy form me and Kamina held slowly dissipated into mere wisps to reveal us standing back to back, looking up at the sky.

I honestly think we had a badass look. The moonlight shining down, green energy fading away around us. Oh by the way, we were dressed in our badass outfits, his cape and glasses and me in my trench coat with star glasses.

"Bro."

"Yea."

"We are fucking badasses."

"Yes Simon, yes we are."

We remained silent for a some period of time. Until I realize something.

"Hey, wasn't there a blond babe with you?"

"Uh... yea, I think so, what should we do about her. She says she's Saber, but I'm Saber."

"About that... the heck are you talking about?"

"Damnit. I guess we have to do a discussion then."

"Sounds good, super awesome team Dai-Gurren style strategy discussion?"

"Yea."

I don't know why we did what we did next. But it just felt right. We spun around and slugged each other across the face. I went flying backwards and through a wall until I hit something soft and fleshy. Well rather two rather soft and fleshy things.

"E-Emiya-Kun?"

AN: Like I said in the last one, this is just an idea but I don't know if I will continue it. If I do it would be really slow. I just write for fun and in my offtime, which is very little. If someone wants to take this just shoot me a message.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: So, I will be attempting to continue this story. I don't want to follow the exact Fate/Stay Night storyline so while I get a plot hammered out the chapters will be far and few in between. I don't have any proofreaders but for myself and I kind of suck at that. So please forgive me for problems. This chapter isn't exactly about awesome, its more of an slow chapter. A lot of it is some basic review of Gurren Laggan, which is very basic. A lot like something you'd find on a wiki. I try humor, but I don't think I'm any good. Gonna be some ooc, but I attempt to fit the character's to their original characterizations. I have noticed that I write little on Saber and her reactions, just as in this chapter. Might try and rectify that later on.

Disclaimer: I do not own the badassery that is Tengen Toppa Gurren Laggan or the amazing that is Fate/Stay Night. They are owned respectively by, Gainax and Type-Moon.

"E-Emiya-kun?"

Note to self, flying through a wall is not fun. Bro's definitely gotten stronger. But at least I have nice pillows. Mmm... Soft, and squishy. Wait. Squishy. Pillow. But pillows aren't squishy.

"Emiya-kun!"

That voice. I recognize. Why was it coming from below me. Weird. I absent mindedly waved at the face of my Bro looking at me through the hole in the wall. Why was he pointing and laughing.

"Get off me you pig!" That voice, once again. Under me, at least until I felt myself get pushed off of those nice and soft pillows. I landed face down in the dirt.

"Phe," I spat out the dirt in my mouth. Well, today so far seemed kind of average when weighing the happenings, got killed, but somehow brought my Bro to life and we fought together. Then we did the manly thing and punched each other.

I was still slightly dizzy, I could swear there were stars spinning above my head as I pushed myself off the ground and shakily stood up. How many times had I done that today?

Too many.

I shook my head to clear it. Standing in front of me was a tall white-haired man wearing black skin-tight clothes under a red cloak. He stared at me with an intensity I hadn't truly witnessed since meeting the Anti-Spiral. It seemed full of... hate, confusion and interest. Next to him was a pony-tailed black-haired girl who was really familiar. I could swear she looked just like "Rin?"

She gave me a nasty looking smile, the kind that perverts have long since learned to run from. Lucky for me I wasn't a pervert, right? And why was there a small redness to her cheeks. "Hello there Emiya-kun."

A chill ran down my spine. She seemed to positively glow darkness.

This didn't seem good. "Uh.. Tohsaka, why don't we calm down." I waved my hands in front of me defensively.

That evil smile gained a twitch, "Oh but Em-mi-ya-kun I am calm." That tone had an edge to it, each syllable sharpening it.

"Simon! Run!"

I looked off to the side to see Kamina still peering through the side of the wall. But why run? Nothing was going wrong.

Or so I thought until I felt something small impact against my head and knock me out. At that moment I realized the reality of what my wonderful pillows had been.

**Scene Change**

I vaguely felt myself awaken, like that feeling when you're not asleep but you're not truly awake. I could hear sounds and various voices.

I didn't realize my mouth was saying words. "Just a few more minute Nia."

"Hey! Simon! Get your ass up." That was Bro. Oh wait. Now I remember, why is it that twice in one day I wake up dizzy and groggy with no idea of my surroundings. Either the Root is out to get me, as Kiritsugu used to say, or the Anti-Spiral was back. Personally, I'd prefer the Anti-Spiral to be back, if what my pseudo-father had told me was true.

"Ouch!" I involuntarily yelled when a hand slapped me across the head. It certainly helped me wake up though. I was surrounded by people. Four people I counted as I looked around. There was Bro on my right, that blond-haired girl on my left, and across a table from me was that white-haired dude and Rin. Shit.

"Tohsaka, I'm really sorry. It was totally unintentional." I stammered out as quickly as I could. I shouldn't be afraid, but I honestly don't like dealing with angry women, if Yoko was anything to go by. Oh and Nia. She had her moments.

"Ah, I understand Emiya-kun." That smile! That evil devil smile!

"T-thank you Tohsaka." She was scary. I may have faced down Lordgenome, Anti-Spiral and fought on battlefields ranging from the desert wastelands to the very universe itself, but that smile. Agh!

"So brother, looks like you finally got a girl." I turned and snapped a small glare at Kamina.

"No, she's not mine, and it's not like finally or anything. I did have one before. Except... she's gone." Thinking of Nia brought two feelings to me, sadness because she wasn't around, but happiness because it brought those fun memories back.

Just like the day of our marriage. It was easier to hold back the tears because it was at the same moment the happiest day of my life.

I wonder if I should move on, would she want me to cling to her memory for the rest of my life? I'm not sure.

I was shocked out of my reverie by another slap of the head, courtesy of Kamina.

"Agh, Bro, would you stop that."

"Maybe if you stop daydreaming."

"Alright, I'll try to focus." I would, considering that I was in a weird situation with no knowledge of how I got into it. "So, what is exactly going on?"

Tohsaka answered me. "You, are a master in the Holy Grail War. Of which I am as well. The two next two you are," She waved her hand at the two people sitting next to me, "your Servants. Though how you got two I have no idea, you're only supposed to have one." She seemed to have a small glint of jealousy in her eyes.

"Now, since you are a master in this war, you should also know that I am a master as well, which also makes me a magi like you."

Ok, those seemed to make some sense. I know what a magi is, even though I am a pretty bad one, but Holy Grail War... didn't Kiritsugu mention something on that? I would probably have to check his notes about that.

Might as well go with the obvious question, "What is the Holy Grail War?"

She took up an interesting, teaching position, left hand resting on her right arm across in front of her with the right hand having a singular finger raised.

"The Holy Grail War is a war that occurs every few years to obtain the Holy Grail. Masters in this war each summon a servant to assist them in the endeavor. One of those two must have told you something about it."

"Uh, not really, I remember something about Servant and Master, but then we were to busy being badasses to do anything."

"Don't forget you were getting it on with the chick here." Kamina interjected.

"Shut up!" Tohsaka and I yelled. At the same time, coincidence. That's all. Nothing else.

I failed to notice the tinge on mine or Tohsaka's cheeks. Kamina snickered while lounging with his sword leaning on his shoulder. Classic Kamina. On my other side, the other 'Servant' I had summoned was rather... demure, I guess. She simply sat there, hands resting in her lap, face calm and serene, and observing everyone at the table. She was on guard, I could tell, but beyond that she was sitting there quietly and unnoticeable.

"Well, ignoring my bro's rude comment, they haven't told me anything." I ended with a sigh. Today was an exasperating day.

"Well then. Servants are Heroic Spirits, people who were so legendary in life that they ascended into a form of immortality, retaining the mind and abilities they had in life."

That widened my eyes, so, legendary people. "Bro, you were right, so right. True men don't die, even if they are killed."

"Of course! I was the badass leader, a man among men." He gave me his own smirk, the one that spoke of confidence and spirit.

"Uh... this has been bothering me, why exactly are you calling each other brother?" Ah... Rin's questions was... interesting to answer. I wonder how I should. Kamina decided to do it for me.

"Hah! Of course we call each other brother. While we may not be related by blood, we are blood brothers. I believe in him and he believes in me. We have been there for each other through all our hardships. We are one, through the image I have on my back, and in my heart. We live on in each other and through each other. True brothers."

That. That was rather, touching. It reminded me of something I had said long ago.

Rin sounded doubtful, "So, you two know each other. Like from in your mortal life? Like personally knew each other?"

We both nodded.

She seemed grow angrier. "What the hell is this? First you summon not one, but two servants. Those servants are both sabers. Not only that, but one is someone who you personally knew in life. I have to call bullshit somewhere along that chain. Just what the hell are you?" Halfway through the speech her hand had shot up and was shakily pointing at me.

I glanced to Kamina, "Let me talk, this is my problem anyway."

"Go for it," He waved his hand as is permitting me to go forward.

Well, how to explain this. I couldn't exactly formulate an effective lie, but the truth was so outrageous that it wouldn't work. Would it? Eh, might as well give it a shot, I was never really for anything else but the truth.

I started, "What I'm going to say is probably extremely outrageous to all of you except Bro, so please do not interrupt my story." I looked them all in the eye as they gave a subtle nod.

"Ok, I am not from this universe. Well, we, including Kamina. But so, where we lived humans were forced to live underground while beast men roamed and killed all humans on the surface. One day that changed, a giant mecha, known as a gunman, dropped into our village. Me, bro and a friend, Yoko, fought it. It was hard, but early on that day I had discovered this, a core drill," I put the drill that I had been fingering on its cord around my neck on the table, giving them a chance to look at it. "With the core drill was a mini-gunman, that we called Laggan. The core drill is the key to use it, and with it we defeated the other gunman and from there blasted our way to the surface. There we found ourselves in conflict with other gunman, but with help from some of Yoko's friends, her village that had gone to the surface already, helped us out. We fought, and Kamina managed to capture a gunman for himself, he called it Gurren." He grinned at that.

"For some time afterwards we found ourselves with more companions and more enemies, fighting to survive against the beast men. Our companions would come together with us to formed team Gurren, well more like added onto it. We also improved in our skills, learning to combine our gunmen into one, Gurren Laggan. Eventually, we came to a point where we fought the leader of the beast men forces in our region, Thymilph."

Kamina spat out, "The bastard."

"We planned out an attack to take him down and gain control of his fortress, Dai-Gunzan. That battle was a major turning point in our journey. We defeated him and took the Dai-Gunzan, renaming it Dai-Gurren. But... it was at a cost." I slowed down a bit, biting back some tears at the memory. "The cost was, Bro's death."

I felt his reassuring hand on my shoulder. "Thanks," I whispered to him.

"But we had to move on, to truly free the world for humans and the oppression of beast men, we would have to move on and take down the Spiral King, Lordgenome. I was however in grief over Bro's death. Lagann refused to listen to me, and I gave up leadership to Kittan. But, at this time I met Nia. Nia was... wonderful, she was always sweet and smiling, even after we discovered that she had been abandoned by her father, the Spiral King. She was beautiful, in more ways then the physical, and I ended up loving her, eventually marrying her. But that's far forward. In the present time, she helped me pull from my grief, helping me regain my fighting spirit and purpose."

"After that we fought on, moving ever closer to the capital, Teppelin. We fought through the other generals in the Spiral Army, eventually facing the Spiral King himself. We defeated him, but as he passed on he gave us a warning. 'When the land overflows with a million apes, the moon shall become Hell's messenger and completely destroy the world of the spiral."

"The next seven years passed without much of a fuss, the main members of Team Dai-Gurren taking over much of the ruling government, which was way unsuited for us, except Rossiu, since we were all mostly rough and tumble sort of characters, unsuited for government. Eventually the Lordgenome's prophecy came true. On the night that I asked Nia's hand in marriage, the baby was born."

"Before I move further, I should explain the concept of the Spiral. The spiral is the energy that drives all races forward, the energy of evolution. It is powerful, evoked by fighting spirit. So pretty much it is influenced by the will of the user. It is a powerful force."

"However, moving on. On that night the Anti-Spiral made its move. Unbeknownst to all of us, Nia was an artificial person, created by the Anti-Spiral for such that the time came that the million people lived on the earth, she was to activate the weapon for our destruction. It was... hidden in her programming so to speak. The weapon was the moon, which coincidentally wasn't our moon, ours had been hidden in imaginary space. Onwards, the Anti-Spiral forces assaulted us, trying to stop us from stopping the moon, however, with Gurren Laggan and the help of Viral, a former enemy, we stopped the moon and retrieved our moon. It turns out that fake moon was in actuality a giant space ship, Cathedral Terra."

"It was with this ship, which we renamed Super Galaxy Dai-Gurren, that we set out to stop the Anti-Spiral's and save Nia. Using a method of transportation called perceptual teleportation, we moved to fight them. The battle was long and we lost some people. Eventually we ended up confronting up the Anti-Spiral after having rescued Nia. With the power of the Spiral we fought on the scale of galaxies. It took a lot, but we defeated them and returned to life on Earth."

"I married Nia... but... she..." I didn't know how to say this. "She... was an artificial life form. So... once the Anti-Spirals were defeated, the energy that was binding her together began to dissipate. That day, when we were married she vanished into bits and particles of light. We knew it was going to happen, but it was still sad. I decided to pass on the legacy spiral power and Gurren Laggan to a good friend and up and coming member of Team Dai-Gurren, Gimmy."

"I spent about five years afterwards traveling as Simon the Digger, doing what I did best, digging. Eventually a man with grey hair and red eyes offered me a chance for a new life and to bring fighting spirit to another world, so I took it. And thats how I ended up here, I just ended up here with my body back to about five years old."

The white haired man said in a tone of anger, "Zelretch. The man you met was Zelretch. He has magic that called the Kaleidescope that allows him to mess with alternate universes. He's an impossibly old vampire and likes messing with people."

"Eh, its ok, my adventurous side likes this sort of thing," I replied nonchalantly. "Oh, by the way, while I may look fifteen, I am mentally at least thirty years old."

Rin's eye had a certain twitch to it. Wonder why. Maybe shocked by the informtion? I guess. I turned to the blond-haired girl next to me, "So, I guess since I summoned two servants, and considering one isn't from around here, I'll call you Saber and we can just call him Kamina."

"Yes, that will be acceptable."

I turned back to face the rest of the table, Rin was still twitching, her eyes blank. Information overload definitely. The white-haired guy was silently chuckling at her predicament. "So, it's getting late, I'm going to head off to bed."

"Very well, I will accompany you." That was Saber, wait what?

"Huh? Wha- Why?"

"Yeaaaa get it on brother." Kamina, really? I glared at him.

"I am your Servant, your sword and shield, it is only logical that I share your room to better protect you."

It's not like having a girl in my room was disturbing to me, I had gotten over my insecurities a long time ago. Just the way she stated it... was so mechanical. It was a lot like... Anti-Spiral Nia. I couldn't let that be.

"Saber, you are not some thing, you are a person, you have feelings and wants. Besides, Bro can stay with me for better protection. Ok?"

She looked put out and sent a small look at Kamina, as if she didn't approve of him, "Very well, but I will stay in a room next to you."

"Thank you," and I was off walking down the hall, Saber behind me. Kamina was due to follow sometime later, leaving a still blank Rin and chuckling guy.

AN: Almost forgot, but I'm going to try and hammer out a character sheet on Kamina, but I don't have many resources for it other than what other people post for characters. So if someone can give a good explanation or direct me to some instructions or guide, that would be very much appreciated.


	4. Author's Note

Yea so this story hasn't had anything written on it for almost a half a year. I would say I am putting it on Hiatus but it already has been pretty much on hiatus. Eh, you can call it abandoned if you want. I've been busy with school and work for a long time. What writing I've done has been basics for ideas I get. I want to come back to this and I'm planning to, but I want it to be a bit original (Yes I know I pulled a cliche with Zelretch and probably others seen in other stories). I don't want to follow the original routes, UBW, Heaven's Feel, Fate and etc. Going into the story I was planning to make it up as I went but when I attempted to write this like that I ended up doing the generic stuff, except with throwing in Simon and Kamina being bad asses. So I'm going to try and hammer out a plot line to this story but don't hold your breath.


End file.
